Leather Bound Diary
by dani1692
Summary: A second attempt on Leather Bound Diary. I have gutted the original plot. It may behold the same title and the same diary, but its not the same story. Things have changed. - Alternate Universe


"Please get well mother."

"Listen to me-"

"Mother please."

"Remember no matter what any one says. Look to yourself Lily what's inside you is stronger then what they say."

My eyes followed her shaking hands as she unclasped the necklace around her neck and placed it into my own. Her hands weakly wrapped around my own closing my fingers around the necklace.

"Take this and I will always be with you…."

Suddenly her grasp around my hand had dropped, falling slowly against the clean white sheets of the bed. I didn't hear the hand drop, I couldn't hear anything. I didn't even hear the hear monitor flat line or the rushed footsteps of my sister. Her presence was known only when she had rudely pushed me away. Tears drenched her face as she gripped our mother's cold hands. Vernon suddenly came up behind her putting his pudgy hands upon her shoulder, rubbing circles into her back. Petunia gently put down our mother's hands. She turned to me. I saw her mouth moving but all I heard was silence. She might have been yelling. Nurses entered the room. One looked as if she was trying to calm my sister down. Another was trying to get my attention…

My hearing decided to return. I heard my sister yelling. I think she was telling me to leave. So I left. The nurse followed me:

"Are you alright dear?"

I didn't reply.

"Do you need anything dear? Do you want me to call anybody? Maybe your father." My eyes widened. _Daddy._ Where are you? _I need you_.

I shook me head. No.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head. Yes.

The nurse left me standing there _alone_. _Alone_ with my thoughts.

My eyes fell to my hands and to the necklace. I just stared at it taking in every single detail while cursing my memory, trying to remember my mother's final words. _I need to remember._ I can't let her last words be forgotten. But they somehow have.

That's when I fell down to sobbing in an _abandon_ hallway. _No one_ there to comfort me. _I'm all alone_. _I'm all alone in this world_. This had made me cry harder.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the deathly early morning rays as they slivered in through the closed blinds. Clearly closed blinds are no match to the all powerful sun. Today will always come no matter how much you want to avoid it even for just a few more hours. My eyes are still tightly closed. The blinds may have lost but I still have eyelids. Ha today. Ha reality. With my eyelids closed I can pretend I am somewhere, off where my heart really wants to be. I can avoid the reality that lies before my eyelids. I can pretend that I am not alone. I can pretend that everything is all right. I can pretend that my mum is still alive, my dad not missing, and I'm not a disowned homeless orphan. I can pretend that Severus took the right path, that we were still friends. I can pretend… I can pretend… that there were no more prejudice, evil did not exist, Voldemort did not exist.<p>

However, no matter how long I keep my eyelids closed, no matter how much I pretend, reality is constantly there, buzzing like a fly. Annoying the hell out of you. Constantly reminding you that it is still around.

I really do hate flies.

Note to self: get a one of those big fly swatter things.

… swat …

Merlin's beard. It won't die. Guess I can't avoid reality forever. And yet the reality I am hiding from might be all a dream. I haven't opened my eyes yet, so how should I know. Maybe I am where I pretended to be. Maybe it was all some big nightmare. Guess I should take a peak to see the truth…

Drat. It seems the nightmare is a reality.

I am still the disowned homeless orphan renting a room all alone in the Leaky Cauldron named Lily Iris Evans (my "genius" parents decided to entrust a very green five year old, who just happened to learn how to spell words rhyming with pie, with the word order of my name).

_I'm all alone._ Its been six weeks since being left a disowned, homeless, orphan. Six long awful weeks, alone. Five weeks ago I got up the courage to write to my friends. No letter back. Good friends, eh?

The only mail I have received was my Hogwarts letter, I was made perfect again. "Yippy?" Its not as exciting when you have no one to share the good news with, unless you count thyself. Its still exciting I did do this for myself and not for anyone else. Well that is a lie. I do it to prove to everybody just because I may not have the same heritage as everybody doesn't mean I am not capable of being brilliant. No matter what anyone says, I am capable. I am… I am…

bloody brilliant.

Now I sound like Potter. Charming.

Odd. I just realized that Potter has not sent me a letter all summer long. Previous summers he has sent me letters every single week… What's wrong with me, I should be rejoicing the matter. But I'm not… I guess when you are this _lonely_ you are willing to talk with anyone, even with annoying prats like Potter.

Pfft. I think I maybe going insane. I would rather have a conversation with the Giant Squid than Potter. And yet… oh I don't know. I don't know anymore. My whole world has been turned upside down and then inside out. And I have no bloody idea what I should do next.

The only thing I know is that I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. At least I won't be alone at Hogwarts. At least I have that to look forward to.

A few minutes pass I finally have the courage to sit up on the side of the bed. An old wooden box captures my eye. It sits on the table in the corner, closed; it has been in that state for the past six weeks. I haven't been able to open it. Its not broken or anything, I just haven't been able to build up enough courage to open it. You see it was my dads. He had left it to me. Its original home was upon his desk in his study/library. I love that room. It was my favorite place to go when I was home. It reminded me of the library at Hogwarts. No one was ever allowed to open the box. He never allowed anyone to open it. We all knew where the key was. But we respected his privacy and never opened it. I still feel a part of me respecting his privacy. Another part of me craves to open it and see what lies within.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked towards the table. My hand brushed against the smooth wood of the box. It kind of reminds me of a treasure chest. My other hand fiddles with the key that hangs around my neck, next to my mother's locket.

Curiosty killed the cat you know. This might be Pandora's Box for all I know.

I turned around and started pacing back and forth while my hand continued to toy with the key around my neck.

What is there to be afraid of? It is just a muggle keepsake box. Its just my father's keepsake box. Really, Lily. You're a Gryiffindor for crying out loud. Stop wasting time and open the damn box Evans.

Alright. Alright.

Timidly I walked back to the box and pulled the necklace with the key off my neck.

I pushed the key into the keyhole and turned the key. I heard a click as the lid creaked open. I pushed the lid higher up…

(To be continued)

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note:<span>

I feel quite proud of myself. I produced something before the semester ended. Well I shouldn't be that proud of myself. I should have done other things, like study. But I have had this totally improved plot line for Leather Bound Diary for months, maybe years. And I needed to finally get the first chapter of the totally new story out there. I have hinted a bit of what this totally new plot line will behold. But some things need to be kept hidden, to keep things interesting. Those things will be explored later on. Ooh. I am so excited. Gutting Leather Bound Diary has been quite interesting. I hope you all will like this new and improved story.

Thank you for reading.

**Note: I used the first couple of lines from Ella Enchanted. I altered it a bit though, seeing that this story isn't based on that story at all.

I wont go begging for reviews like I used to. But a review a day keeps the writers block away.


End file.
